Psycho
by Kurokodairu - SNSF
Summary: What if Sonic was never saved and was tortured on the Death Egg for the entire duration of the war? What if Sonic was forgotten by the Freedom Fighters? Now having to face the problems of being mentally scarred, Sonic must face the nightmares he went through at the Death Egg and reveal them to Tails. Rated T for violence, swearing, and heavy descriptions. (SONIC FORCES AU)
1. Prologue

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **Infinite was on the floor, dead. Dr. Eggman cursed as he was put under arrest by a few mobians. "You did it, Gadget!" Tails said as he ran up to the novice resistance fighter. The red wolf smiled. Gadget never really spoke, and Tails always compared him to Classic Sonic, Sonic's younger counterpart.**

 **Speaking of Sonic, he wasn't there. Everyone assumed he was dead after they got a package containing a leg bone. They fought Eggman without question, and Sonic was completely forgotten.**

 **The hundreds of resistance troops cheered. Infinite was defeated, and Eggman was getting the Death Penalty, for murdering thousands of mobians in an attempted wipeout of all animals. Classic Sonic and Tails hugged one last time before he jumped into the portal that leads to Classic Green Hill Zone.**

 **The portal disappeared, and the freedom fighters started to carry to the dead out of battle. Hours later, they finished taking the dead to the graveyard and buried them next to other soldier's graves. The war was very traumatizing, and some people were admitted to psychiatric hospitals.**

 **The Freedom Fighters started to split up, and go their separate ways. Knuckles headed to Angel Island to continue protecting the Master Emerald, Tails went back to his workshop, Silver went back to his time, and Gadget decided to be a local helper, just in case any attacks from Eggman's robot occurred.**

 **Sonic, however, was _very_ much alive, and he was being tortured at the moment.**

* * *

 **Two robots were waterboarding Sonic. He choked on the filthy water being poured on the cloth covering his head but soon grew used to it. The robots them grabbed Sonic and put him in a boiling pot. He screamed in agony as his fur burned and the skin on his legs was melted.**

 **They took him out of the pot and threw him into his cell. They threw rocks at him and used automated laughing sound files in their speakers. Sonic growled, then looked at the other empty cells. Eggman released the prisoners of war to flee when the Freedom Fighters invaded. He left Sonic, though, and laughed maniacally as he left. Sonic's leg healed fairly quick.**

 **Sonic was a test subject months before. He was the only survivor of the horrid experiments used on the mobians, and the things that happened to hi were traumatizing.**

 **He had acid poured on his head once, and he screamed and _cried_ as it burned part of his skull away, and his _brain_ was fully visible. The doctor laughed and poured a substance from a vial into Sonic's brain. The blue liquid soaked in, and Sonic felt more powerful. He broke one on the straps on his left leg, then was shot by a dart.**

 **He felt tired, then fell asleep. The doctor sighed in relief and but a metal covering to cover Sonic's exposed brain. He then did surgery, and Sonic woke up in prison that day.**

 **Sonic snapped out of his trance and saw that the robots that were torturing him were in standby. Sonic grinned and ran up to the bars of the cell. He pulled.**

 **The bars gave way, and Sonic grinned as he stepped out. He looked at his reflection in the wall and scowled. His right eye was completely white, with a long scar running down it. He frowned and looked behind him. He long tail waved, and he got more upset. These changes to Sonic occurred due to animal testing.**

 **Sonic ran out of the Death Egg and got in an abandoned pod. He looked at the controls, then was able to steer. He smirked, then flew down to earth. "They forgot about me..." Sonic murmured, then arrived at Station Square.**

 **The dumbfounded humans either gasped or outright screamed because of Sonic's appearance.**

* * *

 **And that's my Prologue of _Psycho_! What do you guys think? Please leave a review, and I'll see you guys next time! :)**


	2. Sonic's Return

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sonic ran from the humans, and they took pictures. Police chased after him, not knowing they were chasing the blue blur. He juked cars, and dodged bullets and tranquilizer darts.

Tails was in his workshop, eating a bag of chips. While everyone forgot about Sonic and moved on, Tails hadn't. In fact, he wanted to go to the death egg and save him, but the Freedom Fighters said no, stating it was too dangerous. Then, he turned on the TV, and he expected the news to be talking about the recent defeat of Eggman.

Instead, this was it:

 **"NEWS FLASH! A NAVY-BLUE HEDGEHOG WITH AN ABNORMALLY LARGE TAIL AND AN EYE INFECTION IS ON THE LOOSE! IT IS A MALE, APPROXIMATELY 90 POUNDS, SIX FEET IN HEIGHT, AND IT RUNS EVEN FASTER THAN THE DECEASED SONIC HIMSELF! IF YOU FIND IT, TURN IN AT YOUR LOCAL POLICE DEPARTMENT FOR SIX HUNDRED _THOUSAND_ DOLLARS!"**

Tails gasped. Not at the cash prize, but the hedgehog. He heard during the war Eggman animal tested mobians since they are 95 percent animal and only 5 percent, human. He ran outside and saw something rush past him. He ran yelled, "Hey! Come back!" The figure paused and faced Tails with his scarred, pupiless right eye. Tails was intimidated but walked closer.

The hedgehog growled in a strange animalistic way and jumped back. Tails was a little scared by the growling but stepped a little closer. He put a hand on the hedgehog's shoulder. "I won't hurt you... trust me." The navy-blue male seemed to calm down and relax. Tails then took notice of his emerald eye. "Sonic?!" Tails said in disbelief.

 **"You forgot about me... you left me on the Death Egg..."** Sonic said with a tint of sadness to his voice. Tails frowned, and said, "No I didn't! The freedom fighters wouldn't let me save you! Eggman said you were dead!

 **"Why would they believe him?"** Sonic asked. "He sent us an arm bone. We thought it was your bone." Sonic narrowed his eyes in anger. **"When I get my hands on that scumbag..."** Sonic snarled. "He's in prison! He's gonna get the death penalty!" Sonic sighed in relief and looked the opposite way.

Police cars were rushing to the scene, and Sonic sighed in annoyance. **"I have to go..."** Tails frowned and said, "How about you hide in the workshop?" Sonic nodded, then ran inside.

The police arrived and looked at Tails suspiciously. "Do you know where that hedgehog is?"

"No." Tails said, and the police nodded. "Very well..." The officer said, and the squad of 50 police drove off. Tails sighed in relief and went in his workshop.

"What happened when you were on the Death Egg?"

 **"I was tortured. Eggman did animal experiments on me, and I was waterboarded, force-fed, beaten, disfigured, and lots more. You can clearly tell I was disfigured because of this."** Sonic pointed to his infected, pupiless eye.

Tails nodded, and said, "Where did you get the scar?" Sonic sighed, and said, "I'll tell you everything in the next few days, I'm really tired."

Tails nodded, and Sonic got on the couch, drifting to sleep.

* * *

 **And that's chapter 2! I hope you guys enjoyed it, and please review! See ya! :D**


	3. Death Egg Day 5: The Eye Infection

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Sonic got up from the bed and saw Tails approaching.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes." Sonic nodded, and said, **"What do you want to hear about first?"** Tails thought for a few moments, then said, "How did you get that eye infection?"

Sonic frowned, then responded. **"I'll tell you, but it is a long story and it might be the only story I'll tell today."** Tails nodded and listened.

 **"The fifth day I spent on the Death Egg was certainly one of the worst. I woke up, and Infinite, that bastard, stood in front of me. He probably felt so _proud_ of himself to make my life hell and mentally scar me. He made me see images of you dead, in a bloody mess, in my head. I begged him to stop, but he just laughed and kept doing it, each time you looked worse and worse.**

 **Then the hologram of Zavok came in and beat me up. They knew damn well their asses would be kicked if I wasn't in those handcuffs.**

 **When I lost all hope, Zavok left, and Eggman came to me in a robot. He laughed at me and kept insulting me while I didn't respond. He thought he broke me, but when he leaned in close to me so he could physically hit me, I spat at him. I didn't miss my intended target, and he was so pissed.**

 **His robots grabbed me and I was strapped to a table. He laughed and cut my chest open with a scalpel, with no painkillers. I screamed, and that fat douche laughed at my pain. He ripped out one of my rib bones, and I kept screaming. When he attempted to cut my forehead, I bit him. I could taste blood immediately, and he howled in pain.**

 **Then he was just a piss-pot from there on out _._ I smirked as he put a bandage on, then he grabbed his scalpel and traced it down my eye. I screamed in pain as blood dripped down my eye and eventually all I could see in that eye was red liquid. Then, Eggman applied a cloth that soaked up all the blood. I thought that was the end of it, but I was so wrong..."**

Tails frowned. He was already creeped out by Sonic's right eye, and for it to get that infected meant something horrible must have happened either intentionally or unintentionally happened to Sonic. "Continue..." Sonic nodded.

 **"That idiot laughed at me and grabbed a dirty rag from the trash can. He pressed it onto my face and poured water onto it. This was the first time I was waterboarded. I coughed and writhed as he laughed mockingly. He then pressed the cloth onto my bleeding eye. I cried out as my eye burned. It felt like someone was burning my face off.**

 **Soon, I was dragged from the room and thrown in the dirty cell I would be held captive in for six months. I saw a rag on the floor and wiped the blood off of me. I winced as it burned. Now that I look back at that, I was really stupid for doing that... I have had no idea what that was used for.**

 **Anyway... Two days later, I could see nothing in my right eye. I then saw Infinite staring at me, and I yelled at him. He called me** _ **Scarface**_ **and told me to look in the wall. I obeyed, and I was shocked at what I saw.**

 **There was my right eye, completely pupiless and a long scar running down it. I screamed in rage and broke down on the floor as Infinite laughed and Eggman gloated like the _asshole_ he is..."**

Tails nodded, and felt sorry for his brother. He also noticed the sharp increase in Sonic's language. However, he didn't comment on that, and looked at Sonic. "I didn't know Eggman was that _**evil**_..."

Sonic nodded. **"That's all I can tell today. Telling these stories give me flashbacks and hallucinations..."** Tails smiled sadly and walked into the living room. Sonic sighed in relief, finally getting one of his many living nightmares off his shoulders...

* * *

 **I'm really sorry for the long wait! I took me a while to think of this, and I hope you guys understand! Please review and see you guys later! SupernaturalSonicFan signing out!**


	4. Sonic's Living Nightmare

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sonic was asleep in his bed, twisting and turning in the bedsheets. He was having a nightmare, and it was a living hell.

 **Sonic coughed and gasped for air as he was being strangled by one of Eggman's robots. Sonic choked and blacked out as the robot dragged the unconscious hedgehog out of the cell and into a room.**

 **Sonic woke up being chained to an operating table. He struggled an tried to get free at all costs, but the straps attached to his legs held him down. Eggman came into the room and laughed evilly. Sonic snarled and turned his head to glare at the mad doctor. "What are you going to do to me now, fatso?!**

 **The doctor didn't reply, and his back was turned from Sonic. He seemed to be mixing liquids together in vials. Sonic started to growl, which got Eggman's attention. "Shut up, rodent! I have an experiment to do!"**

 **"Then why the hell did you bring me here? So you could give me some kind of shitty lecture?!" Sonic screamed. The evil doctor turned around to glare, a blue liquid in a vial in hand. "So you really want to know?! Fine rodent, have a load of this!" Eggman then poured the liquid over Sonic's forehead. He didn't feel anything until a few minutes later.**

 **He felt a horrible pain, and he screamed. He then smelled blood on his face, and he started to panic. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" He yelled in pain, and Eggman laughed. "Just melting your skull away, that's all. Sonic's eyes widened, and he yelled as the unbearable pain continued.**

 **Soon, his brain was exposed entirely, and blood gushed out of the hole. The doctor laughed, and the liquid soaked into Sonic's brain. Sonic's pupils briefly turned red, then went back to emerald. Sonic growled and felt stronger than before. He broke out of one of his chains, and Eggman panicked** **.**

 **He quickly grabbed a gun and shot a dart out of it and into Sonic's back. Sonic soon felt tired, and he swore before falling asleep. Eggman then inserted a metal covering onto Sonic's skull and repaired his fur and skin. The doctor smirked and commanded his robots to escort Sonic to his cell. The robots obeyed and carried Sonic to his cell.**

 **Sonic came to, and he got up off the floor. He glared at the figure smirking down at him, which was Infinite. He manipulated Sonic into seeing dead bodies like he did every day.**

 _ **Knuckles, Silver, Amy, and worst of all, Tails were in a heap, mutilated and torn apart. Sonic stood, staring at the bodies in shock and horror. Infinite, along with his 50ft tall holograms, stood over Sonic and the bodies. Sonic glared at Infinite, and he smirked. He commanded the holograms to attack Sonic. Sonic dodged Chaos and Zavok, but Shadow wasn't as easy.**_

 _ **Shadow threw a giant Chaos Spear at Sonic, and it hit him. Sonic flew into the ground face first, and Infinite teleported in front of him. He smirked and prepared to step on Sonic's head.**_

 **Sonic came to and snapped out of the trance. Also, Infinite got to close to the bars, because Sonic gave him a hard punch in the face. Infinite stumbled back then glared. "You fool. You think you're stronger than me?" Sonic glared back and said, "Yea, if you didn't have me in this fucking cage, you would be dead by now." Infinite just laughed and said, "What makes you think you're stronger than me?"**

 **"Clearly you're _weak_ if you have me in this cage were I can't fight you at all." **

**Infinite was outraged as soon as Sonic said the word _"weak'_. He pressed the button that opened the cell door, and Sonic sped out and into the hall. Infinite swore and raced after Sonic.**

 **Sonic grinned and performed homing attacks on the patrolling robots. "Finally..." He said, then ran out of the Death Egg.**

 **Eggman yelled in rage when Infinite opened the cage. He yelled at Infinite via the intercom, and Infinite rolled his eyes.**

 **Sonic sped over to a space pod, but Infinite teleported in front of him and kicked him in the stomach. Sonic yelled in pain as he crashed into the metal wall. Infinite laughed and taunted Sonic. "Fool. You _possibly_ thought you were stronger than me?!" Sonic glared weakly, and Eggman rushed outside in a mech. He glared at Sonic.**

 **"GET THAT RAT BACK INTO HIS CELL!" Infinite nodded, then dragged Sonic to his cell. He was thrown in, and Infinite smirked as Sonic gained a dark aura of rage inside the cell. Eggman then noticed what was going on, and started to panic as Sonic's eyes lost their pupils...**

Sonic's eyes shot open as he woke up in a cold sweat. He gripped his chest, his heart beating much faster than usual. He panted, then left the room...

* * *

 **And there you have it! I think you guys know what was about to happen to Sonic in this chapter! Please review and see you next time! (Ugh, school is tomorrow for me :(**


	5. Possibilties Of Vengeance

**Hi guys! It's been a long time, but I'm here and ready to update this story ^^ I hope this is worth the wait! I'll try to keep updating Psycho alongside Dimensions. Everyone enjoy! :D  
**

* * *

Tails woke up, yawning. He walked over to the kitchen, making some pancakes and sitting down. He then looked at the news on the tv.

" **DOCTOR EGGMAN HAS ESCAPED PRISON! HE DISAPPEARED LAST NIGHT AT 9:34 FROM HIS CELL! STAY INDOORS UNTIL WE HAVE CAPTURED HIM! I R** **EPEAT, STAY INSIDE!"**

Tails changed channels instantly. "Oh no... we have to get him back in jail! But... What about Sonic...? What is he gonna think...?"

Sonic came downstairs, looking at Tails. " **I heard what happened."** He growled, his eyes flashing red for a brief second.

Tails nodded. "Are you going to capture him?"

 **"No, I'm killing him**. **I want to have the honor of executing him myself."** Sonic replied, grinning maliciously at the thought.

Tails glanced at Sonic, a little frightened by his behavior. ' _He changed more than I thought.' Tails thought to himself. 'He's more..._ ** _violent..._ '**

 **XxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Egg Carrier Ruins**

Eggman arrived at the heavily damaged battleship from years ago, cackling. "It's about time I've gotten out of that prison! The security was laughable!"

The evil doctor walked into a secret lab, taking a certain body out of his Eggmobile. He poured a vial of green liquid on it, grinning.

"Rise, _**Infinite**_. We have work to do."

The being he was talking to weakly opened his eyes, although his mask showed no emotion. "Where am I..."

"You're alive. Now get up, we have work to do!"

The jackal was shocked. Eggman revived him?!

"How's the rodent?"

"I don't know, we have to- wait..." Eggman said, pausing. He pressed a button, showing cameras from the Death Egg.

"He's gone!" Eggman exclaimed angrily. "That stupid rat escaped!"

"Oh well... My plan will take place, and I'm gonna need the Phantom Ruby back... "

Infinite sceptically looked over. "Fine..."

The jackal took out the Phantom Ruby, handing it the mad doctor and watching as he put it into a computer.

"Now... a bit of programming and this should be finished. Infinite, go to the Death Egg with this." Eggman said, giving him a vial of red liquid. Take a pod that is on the dock, and fly up there. Put this into another vial filled with blue liquid. Then, go to the control room and wait for further instruction."

Infinite nodded skeptically, and walked away.

 _ **Beep.**_

The computer made a noise, signifying that it was finished.

"Finally! Now, I will finally finish what I started, and this time, _**no one**_ can stop me, as the only one who can will be **_my very weapon!_** "

 **XxxxxxxxxxxX**

Sonic stood outside, watching a pod go into the distance. "...Where is that thing going...?"

 _ **Wait.**_

"...Is that Eggman..?" He growled, trying to see more clearly. He roared loudly out of rage, dashing off to try and catch it.

 **The chase was on.**

* * *

 **Hi guys! I'm so freakin sorry this chapter is so short, but I'm gonna try and make the next chappie longer. R &R, and see ya next time! SSNF OUT!**


	6. Perception

**_Responses_ :**

 _ **Lynn - Thank you ^^ I'll try to continue working on this story faster! Yep, Eggman is pretty messed up. :c**_

* * *

Sonic growled as he sped through the Mystic Forest, trying to catch up to the pod. He leaped up, grabbing the back of the pod. He snarled, climbing to the window and pounding on it with his tail.

Eggman yelled out of fear and shock as he saw Sonic's face and they made eye contact. He turned on the intercom. Infinite laughed through the camera. _**"Scarface is back. Why don't I eviscerate him and we can paint the Death Egg with his innards?"**_

"No, we're using him for my plan!"

The jackal scowled, pouring the red liquid into a blue vial.

Sonic roared, cracking the glass as he struck it with his fist. Eggman panicked. He frantically pressed a button, firing missiles into his own pod. The missiles hit Sonic in the back, making him screech and lose his grip on the pod. He grasped the side of it as Eggman frantically smashed a button in desperation, speeding the aircraft even faster into the sky.

Sonic growled, hopping onto the back to try and give Eggman a sense of false security.

The Doctor then chipped off a piece of the Phantom Ruby. "I didn't wait to do this just yet, rat, but I must if I want to stay alive." He inserted it into a small gun and opened the glass window.

Sonic snarled and pounced onto him, and Eggman shot the gun, shooting the shard directly in his forehead.

He roared in agony, gripping his head in pain as his vision changed. Eggman changed into Tails and the pod transformed into the Tornado in seconds.

 **"Urgh... what... what happened?"** The hedgehog growled in pain, holding his head as he looked up. **"T-tails?"**

He got off and looked around, seeing the Tornado.

"Tails" smirked evilly. "Hello r-... Sonic."

Eggman had to make up an excuse quickly. "I found you unconscious while you fought with Eggman, and I saved you from falling."

 **"...Thanks... Do you know where he went...?"**

"Yes, I do. He took over my workshop, actually. I suppose he wants my inventions..."

 **"Then I'll go tear him apart... bring me to him, please,"** Sonic growled, his eyes slanting a bit as the shard glowed.

Eggman grinned even wider. "Very well then."

He landed in front of Tails' workshop, and Sonic leaped down, running into the door and knocking it off his hinges.

Tails was in the room, tinkering with a machine. "Hi, Sonic!"

Sonic growled. **"Don't try to piss me off even more, Eggman. You're already dead meat."** He snarled, confusing and scaring Tails.

"Sonic... what's happening...?"

All he got back was a horrific roar, and Sonic leaped onto the fox, claws ripping out of his hands.

"What are you doing, Sonic?!"

The hedgehog growled, ready to slash the kitsune in the face.

Tails grabbed a wrench nearby, and smashed it right into Sonic's muzzle, knocking him backward. The blow opened up a scar and blood started to drip out. Sonic held his mouth in pain, backing away.

The fox felt bad but started to run outside anyway.

He then saw Eggman in his eggmobile, laughing.

"Eggman! What did you do to Sonic?!" He shouted, getting into a fighting position. The mad doctor laughed. "That pathetic mutant didn't stand a chance against my ruby..."

Tails was about to attack but heard a snarl as Sonic approached him on all fours, growling viciously. He bared his teeth before giving chase, making Tails run.

"Have fun with that savage monster, fox. He has the mind of a feral dog." Eggman cackled and watched the two run off into the sunset.

 _ **Mystic Jungle, 7:21 PM**_

The sun started to set as Tails sped through the jungle out of pure fear. Sonic followed close behind, roaring and trying to bite him.

"N-no! S-sonic!" He yelled in fear. He then flew up, trying to juke him.

He failed, seeing Sonic turn around and leap up, grabbing Tails by the leg and bringing him down to the floor, snarling. He opened his mouth and positioned it over the kitsune's neck, ready to snap it.

"Sonic... no... please..."

The hedgehog's eyes flashed for a moment.

"I know you're in there..."

Sonic stopped, getting up and growling slightly, backing away.

Tails got up, still a little frightened. He reached up to touch the Phantom Ruby shard, earning a growl from Sonic. Tails was still determined to touch it.

"This is going to hurt."

 **"...W-why... what are you..."**

Tails suddenly yanked it out with tremendous force, making Sonic roar in agony as his vision came back to him.

 **"...Tails...? Oh no... w-what did I..."**

"It's okay, Sonic." Tails said, smiling weakly.

 **"No... no, it's not! I... I'm a monster!"** Sonic exclaimed, backing away from Tails. **"I... I a-almost... k-killed..."**

A whimper was heard from the hedgehog as he fled, eyes widening out of terror.

Tails frowned. "Sonic, come back!" He yelled, running after his brother.

* * *

 _ **Heya guys! I hope you're doing great! Welp here's chapter 6!**_

 _ **Ye the white box very nice ye lmao**_

 _ **SNSF Out!**_


	7. Overwhelm

**_Hellllooo_**

 ** _Responses:_**

 ** _Guest: Awesome! I think you're gonna like this chapter :)_**

 ** _Stripe the Hedgetiger: Ye... Ima tries, but I'm a classic idiot. Lmao, I'm pretty horrible at keeping up the consistency of updates._**

 ** _FaithMcKoy: Oh shid. I just did learn the hard way, I noticed one of your stories added 4 chapters to it without me noticing. Rip. Definitely a low blow by Eggman, though._**

 ** _Onward with the overly edgy fanfic! :D_**

* * *

Tails ran behind Sonic as he started to fly, trying to close in on the hedgehog.

Sonic ran faster, starting to lose Tails.

Knuckles was nearby, searching for a Chaos Emerald before Sonic crashed into him, sending him onto the ground.

"What the hell?!" He exclaimed, seeing Sonic on top of him. "Who are you-..."

Sonic leaped off of him with a growl, running off.

"Sonic...?"

Tails ran flew past him, surprising the echidna and making him follow close behind the kitsune.

Sonic ran, skidding to a stop as he was near a cliff.

Tails caught up, looking at Sonic in sadness. "Sonic, calm down... it's not your fault. It never was... it's all because of Eggman..."

Sonic growled in fear. **"Yes... yes it was..."**

Knuckles approached Tails. "That thing is Sonic, huh?" Tails looked behind him. "K-knuckles?! I didn't know you were here..."

 **"YOU... STAY AWAY FROM ME!"** Sonic screeched, running and jumping over both, skidding onto the ground on all fours. He snarled, backing away.

"What did I do?" Knuckles asked out of confusion.

 **"Don't play dumb with me!"** Sonic growled, backing away more.

Knuckles grabbed his wrist communicator. "I have Sonic here with me and Tails at the edge of the Mystic Jungle. He's gone crazy."

 _"Stay there and we should arrive shortly."_

Sonic heard the commotion and roared, running over and biting Knuckles in the leg. He shouted and threw a punch directly at Sonic's face, knocking him back and making his nose bleed.

He growled, spitting out blood before rushing towards the echidna again, slashing him in the chest.

"STOP FIGHTING!" Tails yelled out of fear. He leaped in front of Sonic as he was about to strike Knuckles once more. "Sonic... please stop..."

Sonic snarled, ignoring the fox and gently moving him aside. He then leaped up and slammed into Knuckles, knocking him over. The echidna hastily rose to his feet and performed a kick to Sonic's chest. He was sent down to the floor, roaring loudly.

He then grabbed Sonic by the chest, bringing him to his face. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Tails then ran over and punched Knuckles, making him let go of Sonic. "Stop! Stop hurting him!"

The echidna turned around. "He's crazy! A savage! Why shouldn't I?!"

Those words make Tails' heart crack, but he didn't reply, turning around.

"Knuckles! We're here!" Silver said as himself, Amy, Gadget, Shadow, and Rouge stood, dumbfounded.

"That's... That's Sonic?" Silver said, staring at the snarling hedgehog.

Shadow laughed darkly in amusement. "Looks like faker has been downgraded."

Amy stared in shock. "Sonic...? What happened to you?"

Sonic was deeply overwhelmed by the number of mobians in the area. He turned around to run, but Shadow teleported in front of him. "Hello, faker. Where are you going?"

 _ **Sonic's POV**_

 _ **What the hell?! Why is everyone... why are they here?!**_

 _ **I snarled, backing away from Shadow. I heard him laugh and I turned around to see that everyone crowded me in. Dammit...**_

 _ **I snarled again, trying to at least intimidate them. They didn't budge, and a series of questions from them made my head throb.**_

 _ **"What happened to you?"**_

 _ **"Why are you on all fours?"**_

 _ **"Why are you growling like a dog?"**_

 _ **"Are you still sentient?"**_

 _ **"Are you feral?"**_

 _ **"What did Eggman do to you?"**_

 _ **"Are you evil?"**_

 _ **"Can you speak English?"**_

 _ **"Do you have emotions?"**_

 _ **"Can you love anything at all?"**_

 _ **I roared in pain, gripping my head with my hands as I heard Tails scream.**_

 _ **"ENOUGH! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I heard Tails shout in anger. He shoved Shadow aside and moved to the center of the circle. "Sonic?"**_

 _ **I opened my eyes, growling. "Y-yea?"**_

 _ **"Let's go back home, this is-"**_

 _ **"Not so fast. Shadow said, picking Tails up by the bangs and tossing him onto the floor. Amy ran over. "Shadow! Why-?!"**_

 _ **"Go back, or I'll hit you too."**_

 _ **I sprang up with a roar, tackling Shadow and biting into his chest, ripping out the flesh. I then slashed him in the face, roaring. Why the hell did he touch Tails?! He's going to pay for that...**_

 _ **I saw Silver rush towards me and restrain my body.**_

 _ **The only two people I saw concerned were Tails and... that wolf. Who was he anyway...?"**_

 _ **Silver stared at me for a few moments before helping Shadow up. I growled before closing my eyes, exhausted...**_

 _ **Normal POV**_

Tails got up weakly, seeing Sonic passed out. His fur glowed a tint of black.

Gadget looked at Sonic with a frown on his face. 'I've never seen them so... ruthless. Isn't this the guy who got taken by Eggman?'

The kitsune walked over to Shadow calmly, seeming to stare right through him.

"What?" He said.

Tails' fur turned black, along with a dark red aura surrounding him.

"If you mess with Sonic, you're messing with me."

And with that, Tails shot a _Chaos Spear_ directly into Shadow.

Shadow was knocked back into a tree, gasping. He teleported behind the dark fox, aiming for a kick. His leg was grabbed and snapped, causing Shadow to yell.

 _ **"Take this as a warning. Mess with Sonic again and I won't hesitate to end your life."**_

Dark Tails went over to Sonic and teleported.

 _ **End of Chapter Seven...**_

* * *

 _ **Oh ye Dark Tails**_

 _ **I was super motivated to write this, and also I got ANOTHER SNOW DAY WTF**_

 _ **Anyways, see ya guys next time! ^^ I might actually post ANOTHER CHAPTER. Oof.**_

 _ **-SNSF Out!**_


	8. Mutation

_**Responses:**_

 _ **Faith McKoy: Ye he's really pissed, lol I don't blame him.**_

 _ **Onwards with the edge c:**_

* * *

Dark Tails teleported to his workshop, setting Sonic down on the table.

Sonic woke up, growling as he opened his eyes. **"Tails...?"**

The dark fox looked at Sonic with a frown. "Yes, it's me. Stay there while I take a look at you."

The mutated mobian growled, trying to get up. **"N-no, don't..."**

Dark Tails then restrained Sonic to the table with ease. "Stay there." He said passive-aggressively.

Sonic snarled out of anger and gave up. **"...Fine."** He growled.

Dark Tails left the room, coming back minutes later with an x-ray.

He turned it on, slowly reverting back to normal. **"Why did you transform?"**

"Same reason you would if we swapped places."

 **"..."**

Tails looked at the scan as the x-ray said the complications in a robotic voice.

 _"Patient has 3 broken ribs, a fractured skull, a sprained tail, 16 scars, traces of poison, eye infection, brain injuries, PTSD, and back problems._

"Sonic... why didn't you tell me any of this?" Tails said calmly, his fur already turning darker.

Sonic rose up from the table and didn't respond.

"..."

 **"Don't try to fix me. The damage has been done."** He growled but heard the door open. He jumped on all fours, starting to snarl as a red wolf cautiously walked in.

"T-Tai- AH!" He yelled as Sonic pounced onto him, roaring in his face. **"IT'S ONE OF YOU!"**

"No! Don't hurt him!" Tails shouted, running over. Sonic didn't seem to listen, consumed by rage. He raised up a paw, ready to slash the mobian.

The kitsune grabbed Sonic's tail and pulled. He roared in pain, jumping off and running upstairs.

"Are you okay?" Tails asked.

The wolf nodded in slight fear. "W-Who's that...?"

"That's... That's Sonic. He never looked like that before the war." The kit said sadly, helping him up.

"Sonic...?" Tails asked, hearing Sonic walk over slowly.

 _ **"Who the hell is that?"**_

The fox sighed. "This is Gadget. He helped us greatly in the war." He pointed to the red wolf, and Sonic glared. Gadget backed away nervously. Sonic growled before walking over.

"H-hi..." Gadget said nervously.

Sonic didn't reply, turning around.

 _ **"Just because I haven't known you doesn't mean I trust you. I only trust Tails."**_

The wolf gulped, backing away slightly.

Tails then approached the mutant hedgehog. "Why... why don't you trust them?"

Sonic sighed, sitting down on the couch behind him. _**"I'll explain."**_

 _ **Flashback, Death Egg**_

 _ **Infinite stood in a corner, smiling wickedly as Sonic was slammed onto the ground by Knuckles. He grinned as he saw Shadow run over next to the echidna and shoot a Chaos Spear.**_

 _ **"Freak." That was the only word the ebony hedgehog said as he stepped on Sonic's head.**_

 _ **He roared in pain as his tail wrapped around Shadow's leg and pulled him down. He fell onto the floor with a yelp as Sonic rose up to his feet, growling.**_

 _ **He saw Tails' body on the floor, and he rushed over before getting hit by a spiked hammer.**_

 _ **"Oh, Sonic..." Amy said in a demonic voice, grinning. "Aren't you happy to see us?"**_

 _ **Sonic growled as he backed away, holding his bleeding head. "What do you want from me?!"**_

 _ **Silver restrained him with an evil grin, and Sonic snarled as the blue energy held him still.**_

 _ **"Long time no see, Sonic. Why don't I greet you?!" He said, choking him with his power.**_

 _ **The hedgehog gasped and frantically struggled. "Let me go..."**_

 _ **The illusion stopped, and Infinite floated upwards.**_

 _ **"You might as well join us, fool. You'll be saving yourself the pain." Infinite stated smirking.**_

 _ **"N...never..." Sonic snarled. "You made me this way."**_

 _ **"Not me, the doctor," Infinite said, laughing.**_

 _ **"...Damn you..."**_

 _ **End Flashback**_

 _ **XXXXXXX**_

 _ **Death Egg**_

Eggman landed in his damaged pod, getting out and seeing Infinite holding the blue vial. The jackal handed it to the doctor.

The evil tyrant grinned. "Very good. We can initiate the final phase of our plan." He gave the vial back to him.

 _ **"What exactly is that, Doctor?"**_ Infinite asked.

Eggman handed him the ruby. "Find the rodent and insert this in his chest. The DNA I inserted into him will react to the ruby once it is inserted. Try to find a scar if you can, it will be easier to pierce the flesh. Then, pour this liquid on him."

The jackal nodded. _**"May I use it beforehand?"**_

"Do as you wish, as long as you can complete your task."

Infinite nodded, smirking. He inserted the ruby before teleporting.

 _ **XXXXXXX**_

Sonic finished explaining, sighing. Tails frowned. "He made illusions..."

Suddenly, a crash was heard as Infinite burst through the wall.

Sonic jumped, growling. **"You..."**

Infinite laughed, restraining Tails and Gadget as he teleported behind Sonic and kicked him, sending him outside.

He got up, snarling before slashing Infinite, catching him off guard.

The jackal glared before grabbing Sonic and slamming him down into the ground. He groaned, and Infinite smirked as he lifted him up, inspecting his chest.

Tails squirmed in his restraint, breaking it unbeknownst to the jackal.

He ran over and tried to punch Infinite, but he grabbed the fox and tossed him aside.

 _ **"There's a spot."**_ He said, grinning as a large scar was visible on the hedgehog's chest.

He inserted the ruby as Gadget drew his wispon, earning a screech from the mutant as Infinite let go. Sonic clutched the ground as he started to roar, two wings bursting out of his back along with crimson spikes appearing out of his tail. Two black horns emerged from his ears as his teeth grew longer and sharper. His eyes slit as he rose up, growling as the ruby glowed. Infinite laughed. **"One last thing, you savage."**

He got out the vial of blue liquid, splashing it onto him.

Sonic fell back down to the floor, screeching. "SONIC!" Tails yelled, running over.

"What did you do to him?!" He yelled, glaring. Gadget stood still, petrified by Sonic transforming.

 _ **"A simple upgrade, that's all."**_ Infinite honestly didn't know, Eggman never told him what would happen...

Sonic growled in pain as he grew to double his size, feeling his already damaged gloves burst to shreds as claws emerged. Venom dripped from his fangs and burned the floor as his quills grew longer and sharper.

His fur grew matted as his eyes glowed a darker shade of emerald, and his shoes burst as his paws grew and claws emerged.

Sonic snarled, rising up and looking around.

Tails gasped in horror as Gadget trembled before the monster.

Infinite watched in shock before turning around.

Sonic let out an ear-splitting roar before pouncing on Infinite, making him yell.

 _ **"GET OFF OF ME!"**_ He yelled, kicking frantically at Sonic's chest, managing to hit the Phantom Ruby.

This only agitated Sonic more, and he snarled before biting down onto him. He ripped out flesh as he screamed in agony, writhing on the floor.

Blood spurted out onto Sonic's fur as he bit down once again, injecting black venom.

 **"HELP! HELP ME!"** Infinite shouted out, and Tails trembled before running over in fear.

"Sonic, stop!" He shouted, seeing Sonic look over at him with a growl.

 _ **"He won't live for long, anyway..."**_ He snarled.

Infinite's breathing slowed as he gasped for air. He closed his eyes as his heart stopped. Sonic then roared and started to eat the corpse.

Tails backed away in terror as he turned around to see Gadget running.

"Sonic, what happened to you...?" He asked in horror as Sonic rose up, his face covered in blood.

 _ **"I... I don't know. But I have an urge to kill... to tear apart..."**_ Sonic paused as he caught a scent, and he turned around to see Shadow and Rouge with G.U.N soldiers.

"Surrender, beast!" An officer shouted, holding up a gun.

Sonic let out an ear-piercing roar before leaping at the men, forming venom in his mouth as he attacked.

* * *

 _ **Oof... Sorry, but I had to do it. :/ I'm so cliche. XD I hope you guys liked it anyway though.**_

 _ **SNSF Out!**_


	9. Psycho

_**Responses:**_

 _ **FaithMcKoy: Two words: Instant Karma.**_

 _ **Stripe the Hedgetiger: Yeaaaa... I'm like that a lot. **_

_**WarryarusBoi: XD Now that I look back on it, it kinda is lmao ((Rest in pieces Infinite.))**_

 _ **On with more edge! :P**_

* * *

Sonic landed on top of two men, and he snapped their necks with his hands before swatting five back into other soldiers with a whack of his tail.

Shadow teleported to Sonic, kicking him in the face. He roared, stumbling back and spitting out blood. He flew upward, spitting venom and successfully hitting another man. He yelled out in pain as others observed what was happening with terror.

He fell on the floor, gasping in agony as the venom slowly burned a hole in his back, and the screaming grew louder.

Sonic snarled, rubbing his agitated ears before leaping in the land the final blow. He was then hit in the head by Rouge, and he growled before grabbing her by the leg.

He was about to slam her down onto the floor before picking up Tails' voice.

"Sonic! Stop this! This isn't you!" He shouted, pushing his way through G.U.N troops. Sonic reluctantly let go and looked at Tails silently.

 _ **"..."**_

"Move, fox!" Shadow said abruptly, pushing him to the side harshly. He fell down, gasping.

As soon as Tails showed signs of pain, Sonic screeched and pounced on Shadow, only for him to teleport out of his grip. He looked around in confusion before being punched in the back and hit with a Chaos Spear right into his infected eye.

He roared, rearing backward as his eye bled, black blood dripping from his muzzle.

G.U.N soldiers shot multiple tranquilizers at him, the needles sticking into his fur.

He growled, wobbling before collapsing onto the cold ground, closing his eyes.

"NO!" Tails shouted, running to Sonic. Shadow was about to strike him until Rouge walked over to the kitsune.

"Honey... we need to capture Sonic so we can find out what's wrong with him." The bat said, trying to calm the fox down.

"He's been through enough tests! Just leave him alone!" He shouted in anger.

Rouge frowned, and Shadow crossed his arms. "Don't bother. He won't listen."

The G.U.N soldiers carried Sonic off to a lab, and Shadow teleported himself and Rouge away.

Tails fell to his knees, staring blankly. His fur turned black as his irises turned a deep purple. He slowly rose up, floating upwards and gazing towards Capital City.

 ** _"They'll pay for_** _ **this..."**_ Dark Tails said, forming dark energy in his hands before teleporting.

 _ **XXXXXXX**_

 _ **G.U.N Laboratory, 9:13 PM**_

Sonic growled, opening his eyes wearily as the cold metal floor brought him to his senses. He got up on all fours, looking at the ruby in his chest. He didn't know how to use it...

Humans in white overcoats noticed Sonic waking up, and they walked to the transparent wall, looking at the monster with awe. They gasped at his appearance.

"Eggman mutated him!" A male human said to a female, and more crowded the area.

Sonic snarled and backed away from the humans, sitting down in the far corner of the room.

Suddenly, stomping could be heard as the wall burst open, and a robot walked in.

"Did someone mention me?" Eggman said, laughing maniacally as he saw the humans scream and run as soon as they saw the mad doctor.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" He said mockingly as he spotted Sonic in the corner. When he made eye contact, Sonic roared in rage, running to the wall and slamming his body against it repeatedly, making it crack. He snarled before bursting through, shreds of metal digging into his skin.

Sonic growled, lunging towards the robot and digging into the armor, ripping out pieces as he climbed to the top in a matter of seconds, roaring and leaping upwards toward Eggman.

The tyrant laughed, pressing a button as orange gas hit him in the face. He plummeted to the ground, clutching his face as his irises turned an eerie amber. His horns grew longer as he stood up, flying upwards to strike once again.

Eggman grabbed Sonic tightly with a robotic fist, grinning. Sonic growled and tried to escape, struggling.

"It's about time I'm in control, _**rat,**_ " Eggman said coldly, gripping harder. "It's been a long time since the war, are you missing your torture?"

 _ **"...Not at all, you bastard..."**_ Sonic managed to say, showing his teeth.

"...That's too bad." He replied, throwing Sonic down onto the floor.

"From now on, you're a psycho. I've made you one, anyhow." Eggman said, laughing insanely. "Enjoy the humans. They'll use you often, so get used to it." Eggman cackled, walking away...

* * *

 _ **Welp, here's chapter 9. Hope ya liked it.**_

 _ **SNSF Out! :)**_


End file.
